


Сколько ни плыви

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Normal Life, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: выкушанные внутренности, проституция, упоминание венерических болезней и людоедства, а так все мило и с сюжетом. О чудесах географии.
Kudos: 2





	Сколько ни плыви

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

\- Сколько ни плыви, к югу земель нет, - говорит только что вернувшийся на берег матрос.  
Экспедиционный корабль пробыл в море четыре месяца. Угрюмая, вымотанная команда разбрелась по кабакам и борделям – в поисках выпивки, любви и сопутствующей гонореи.  
\- Жалко, - безразлично отвечает сидящая у него на коленях потаскуха – ярко накрашенная, не первой свежести портовая девка. – Закажи-ка мне пивка, морячок.

Ее находят только к ужину (пора выходить к клиентам, а эта соня всё дрыхнет в комнате наверху), такую же раскрашенную и не первой свежести, в том смысле, что от нее непереносимо воняет развороченным нутром, и тело от макушки до желтых пяток забрызгано кровью.  
Внутренности выедены неаккуратно, остались куски кишечника и обглоданная печень, будто тот, кто это сделал, торопился, жадно запихивался, боясь быть настигнутым.  
Тут же отправляют людей на поиски матроса, которого привечала неудачливая шлюха, но оказывается, что с ним стряслась та же неприятность: найден поутру в доках, совершенно выпотрошенный.  
\- Йома, - говорит дедок-истопник, бывший рыбак, уминая труп проститутки в холщовый мешок. Из горловины торчит копна крашенных хной волос. – Как есть, йома промышляет.  
\- Без тебя ясно, старый хрен, - отмахивается хозяйка борделя. Вот еще, не хватало напасти. Нет у нее лишних денег на клеймор, а все равно ведь власти обдерут как липку.

\- Сколько ни плыви, к западу земель нет, - докладывает капитан прибывшего судна.  
Он выглядит изможденным и зарос так, будто забыл прихватить в плавание бритву.  
\- Идите, - говорит градоначальник. – Отдохните.  
Он голоден и потому хорошо понимает моряка: должно быть, на корабле в последнее время было не слишком… хлебно.  
В глазах козырнувшего капитана разгорается желтоватый огонек.

Молодая клеймор, только что изничтожившая рассадник йома в портовом городке, переодевается в чистую форму, глядя на плещущиеся о гальку волны.  
Рубель наблюдает за ней, ожидая вопроса, но она слишком умна, чтобы его задать. Это такая игра: кому больше нужно, кто сломается первым, у кого нет другого пути.  
И Рубель, сдавшись, роняет будто невзначай – но подчеркивает каждое слово:  
\- Сколько ни плыви на восток, там совершенно ничего нет.  
Мирия кивает, не проявляя интереса.  
\- Каким будет мое новое задание? – говорит она.

На север плыть труднее всего – сквозь льды, борясь с холодом и отчаянием, кормясь вяленой рыбой и надеждой увидеть впереди твердую землю.  
\- Говорят, в один порт пришел корабль, а весь экипаж оказался йома. Представляешь такое? – взволнованно говорит Лаки. – Небось прятались в трюме. Сожрали моряков и влезли в их тела…  
Он почему-то принимает близко к сердцу все, что связано с особенностью йома надевать оболочку съеденных. Из каждой вылазки в близлежащий городок Лаки возвращается с ворохом вещей, которые Присцилла никогда не надевает, с выполненными поручениями Исли – и с давно просроченными новостями.  
\- Ужас, - рассеянно кивает Исли.  
Сколько ни плыви на север, там нет ничего нового.  
В землях Исли решивших отправиться в экспедицию с давних пор преследуют неудачи, и потому редкие смельчаки уже давно не предпринимают новых попыток. На территориях, подконтрольных Организации, та же картина, и Исли впервые в жизни чувствует солидарность с Черными.  
Пока он не захватил остров, никому не стоит его покидать.


End file.
